


Sleepless

by Timelad (Fyahlord)



Series: Doctor Who Road Trip [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Yaz and Doctor, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Gay, cute shit, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyahlord/pseuds/Timelad
Summary: Set after the Road Trip Au story.Yaz and The Doctor now live together. Life is better, but The Doctor still has her dark days. Luckily Yaz is there soothe the past."Sometimes the dark thoughts still crept in. Never as overwhelming as before, instead they stalked her mind quietly, whispering and hissing in her ear.Sometimes she’d hear the voices of those she couldn’t save, other times the voices of her past selves reminding her of her mistakes.Tonight, it was her own voice keeping her up."





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic companion piece to go along with the main story. Was thinking of writing some more of these little ones, let me know what you think.  
> You dont really have to read the main one get the plot, but if you havent already and want to, it is called 'The Road to Recovery'.  
> Thanks :)

 

Sleepless

 

Sometimes the dark thoughts still crept in. Never as overwhelming as before, instead they stalked her mind quietly, whispering and hissing in her ear.

Sometimes she’d hear the voices of those she couldn’t save, other times the voices of her past selves reminding her of her mistakes.

Tonight, it was her own voice keeping her up.

Even in her new home she wasn’t safe.

Life on earth was difficult to get use to. If she was being honest, she still wasn’t use to it. But Yaz made it easier each day. The pair now lived together. Their own home, their own little pocket of suburbia.

It was weird, sometimes The Doctor felt trapped by the mundane-ness of it all. But Yaz would always be there to bring her back down to earth. The good times out weighed the bad now a days. However, the bad times still came.

 

Tonight, was one of them.  

She untangles herself from Yaz’s arms and rolls out of bed. The younger woman sighs in her sleep as the bed move’s but does not wake.

The Doctor sits at the edge of the bed. Clammy hands twist in the sheets. She forcefully bites down on her lip to silence herself. She doesn’t want to disturb Yaz.

Though in nothing but a long T-shirt (borrowed from Yaz) and underwear, The Doctor can feel sweat pooling around her neck and forehead.  

She tries to stumble as quietly as possible to the bathroom. She gives Yaz’s sleeping form one final look before closing the door.

The Doctor stares at herself in the mirror frowning at the person staring back.

Her face never recovered from the battle, the burn scarred, eventually fading to a grey white colour, leaving the skin jagged and bumpy. Her right eye couldn’t be saved leaving her blind in it. The once hazel iris was now milky and blank.

Her hair had grown back. It was now longer with a bit of a wave, falling just past her shoulders.

Yaz likes it when The Doctor wears it up in a messy bun. She often does that when she’s tinkering away in her shed. Yaz says it looks sexy, which would make The Doctor blush like a teenaged boy.

Right now, however, it was mussed up from a restless sleep. She looks tired and dishevelled, a sheen of sweat plasters her fringe to her forehead. She swipes it away angrily.

She was sick of these late nights. Having to hide away from the person she loves.

The voices in her head sneer at her.

‘Worthless’ they whisper.

‘Yaz doesn’t truly love you’

‘She only feels sorry for you’

Eventually exhaustion wins, and she breaks down, too tired to hold it in anymore. She sinks to the floor and lets out a quiet sob.

The tiles are cold and her back presses uncomfortably into the bathtub. She slumps forward, weeping into her hands, hoping they will muffle the noise.

She doesn’t hear Yaz wake up and call out her name. She doesn’t hear Yaz enter the bathroom, but two warm arms wrap around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. The Doctor sinks lower and Yaz tucks the sobbing woman under her chin, rocking them slowly.

“Shhh it okay” Yaz hushes, pressing soft kisses along The Doctors hairline. It’s a slow process, Yaz hates seeing The Doctor like this, but it has become a part of life now.

She traces spirals up and down The Doctor’s right arm, softly ghosting over the maze of scars. The Doctors erratic breathing slows and the sobbing dissolves into the occasional whimper.

The Doctor sits up and allows her head to rest on Yaz’s shoulder. Her head throbs from crying and she feels guilty for waking Yaz up. Again.

Yaz doesn’t complain, instead she wraps her arm around The Doctor’s shoulder, pulling her in close. She smiles softly, and The Doctor looks down shyly.

“Sorry” mumbles The Doctor, exhaustion evident in her voice.

“I love you” Yaz says, cupping The Doctor’s face. Her thumb gently strokes the gnarled skin around The Doctor’s eye.

“I love you too” The Doctor whispers, more tears falling from her eyes.

Their lips meet tenderly. The Doctor leans in, nearly bumping Yaz with her forehead. Yaz giggles as The Doctor’s hands eagerly cup her face deepening the kiss. The Doctor’s kisses are fumbling and uncertain, like she’s expecting Yaz to disappear at any moment.

When they break apart, she holds Yaz’s face for a moment more. Her eyes studying and soaking in every detail. Yaz crinkles up her nose, laughing when a strand of blonde hair tickles her face. The Doctor continues to stare. Her good eye begins to un-focus again, until Yaz presses their noses together, bringing her back to reality.

“Come back to bed” Yaz says, pulling The Doctor to her feet. The Doctor follows silently, a small smile forming on her lips.

Yaz does love her and right now that’s all she needs.

 

 


End file.
